Pandas and Aliens
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Star Nya is the daughter of a big astronomers family. On the planet Cydrona, she meet her love, Kisshu. And once she gets back home, All hell breaks lose. The fact is, she's a Mew Mew, and Kisshu, her dear love, is her enemy. Will this rip them apart as lovers and pull an awkward more modern Romeo and Juliet twist? Or will they push through?
1. Info

Name: Star Nya

Looks: White hair and reddish orange eyes. Fair skin. Average height. Kinda thin, She's not flat, but not huge, about a C.

Likes: Animals, traveling, fighting, working out, cooking.

Dislikes: Pretty much everything else.

Age: 14

Info: Star was born into a very rich family, and was part of an intergalactic deal with a different planet, of aliens. Everyone that was a someone in Tokyo, knew about this. At 5 she was considered a princess on the planet and went back every few years. Her first visit was when she was 1 month old, where she and another baby, on that planet, was only one month older, met. This boy was named Kisshu. She was 12 when she went last. She stayed a year with Kisshu, until everything went wrong. The planet was in turmoil and Kisshu and his brothers Taruto and Pai went under Deep Blue to return to their old home. A year had passed, and Deep Blue appeared. The one that went with Kisshu was Deep Blue's brother Sea Blue. Deep Blue destroyed the planet and everyone on it, except for Star. She got on a ship and started heading home. She knew that Kisshu and his brother's were going to be devastated.

And this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Star's POV**

I was in my spaceship driving home.. well... more like flying home. I watched as the planet I had lived on for almost two years was blown up.

As I left I looked out my window and saw another ship heading toward what used to be their homes. It was him. My love. We had been dating two years, but I haven't seen him for one. I had been watching over him during this time, but he had never been able to see me.

His expression was shock. He began to tear up quietly, along with his siblings. I just turned away and flew of, 1,000 light years in 10 seconds.

I was now back , entering Earth's atmosphere. Landing in Tokyo's Secret Space Program, the TSSP. I was welcomed by many government agents from Tokyo. One of them walked up to me.

"Star, how was your vacation?"

"The planet was destroyed." They stared and said their apologizes.

The planet, Cydrona, was having horrible weather conditions in the first place, but this was too much. Their leader, Deep Blue, had destroyed the planet. His brother, Sea Blue had been killed, so he was awoken. But that's not the point.

I'm now 14, 8th grade. I needed to go back to school. I couldn't wait to see my friend again. I walked out of the TSSP.

I remembered a year ago, this strange mark had appeared on the top of my right foot. It looked like a pink heart that wasn't connected on the top or bottom. It was cute, but that didn't matter. I walked over to the limo. The door opened and my brother looked out.

"Hello Star."

"Hello Yue."

"Cydrona was destroyed?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame. Well, welcome home Star. We missed you." I got in next to him and we drove off. Yue was only one hour older than I, but it didn't matter. I smiled as we drove off.

We pulled up to our mansion and everyone met me at the entrance. I got into my room and unpacked everything. I put a picture of my love and I above my bed. I hoped I would see him again. I don't care if aliens and humans could never work. They would in my world.

 **-Next day-**

I got up and did my daily routine. It was the first day of school and I couldn't wait. I put on my uniform and smiled. I ran out to my meeting place. A girl with red hair and brown eyes walked towards me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Star!"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo and I had been friends since forever. I had missed her so much. I knew what had happened over the past year, but that didn't matter at the moment.

We started walking to school together and caught up, and fast. She was finally dating Ayoma and had made 4 new friends, maybe 7, she wasn't sure. I smiled and told her that I too, had found a love, she smiled.

"Who is it?"

"I'd rather not say. Maybe I can introduce him to you." She pouted, but blew it off all the same.

We got to school and everyone looked at me like I was an alien. Made me feel kinda weird but at home all at once. I mean, I'm from a wealthy family and I decided to come to a public school instead of a private one like my brother.

"I'd like to welcome back an old student. Star?" I stood and nodded.

"It's great to be back everyone." I smiled and sat back down. The school day went on and I went with Ichigo to her job at Cafe Mew Mew. I walked in and gasped. It was so cute.

"I'm here!" Four girls came around the corner. And I almost fainted.

"Mint! Lettuce! Pudding! Zakuro!" They all came and hugged me.

"I'm lost."

"Nothing new Ichigo." She pouted, but went to change. Then this boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes walked up.

"My name is Ryou. May I speak with you?" I nodded and followed him. We went into this basement when he asked me a question.

"A year ago, did you have a strange mark appear on your body?" I nodded and showed him my foot. "As I thought. You're a Mew Mew." I nodded.

"Mew Mew Demon to be exact." He nodded and handed me a maid's outfit.

"Go get changed and ready to work." I nodded again and went to the changing room. There was a black locker ready for me. I was standing in my bra and underwear when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. I turned and saw a boy with green hair and yellow eyes. along with pointy ears.

"Kisshu!"

"Hey, Star, I've missed you.?" He kissed me and pushed me onto the bench that was in the changing, perpendicular to the door, which flew open.

"What the- Kisshu?!" I looked up and saw Ichigo and the others.

"Hi" I said while Kisshu pouted.

"What is he doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you see-" I began, but Kisshu interrupted me.

"I came to see my little Star. Right Star?"

"Right Kisshu." Ichigo seemed mad and before I knew it, Kisshu was gone.

"Star what was that all about, and what are you doing here?"

"Let me get dressed and I'll tell you." They left. I got into my work clothes, and let them back in. "Cydrona and Earth had a special alliance with the Nya them I am a princess. I first went there when I was 1 month old. That's where I have been for a year. And I have kept a close watch on Earth in Kisshu's absence."

"What about you and Kisshu?"

"Ichigo, you know that boy I wanted to introduce you too?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"That boy would be Kisshu." Everyone's mouth dropped.

"What!?"

"It's true."

"This isn't gonna be good. Wait, why are you here?" I took off my shoe and showed them the top of my right foot.

"I'm a Mew Mew too."


	3. Chapter 2

**STAR'S POV**

"No way! You're seriously one of us!" Ichigo seemed delighted, along with the other girls. Then everything stopped. "Why is Kisshu back?" I kinda looked down a bit.

"Cydrona was destroyed. So guess what's gonna happen again?" They all sighed.

"Their the 'new' enemy?" I nodded. Then Yue walked in.

"Star. You need to come home. Now!"

"But I was just about to start working Yue."

"It's Mom." I stopped and changed into my school uniform again.

"Sorry. I'll work another time okay?" I ran out of the cafe.

Mom had never had the best health, there are times I wonder if she gave it to me. I was infact a sick child. Going to Cydrona may have helped cure it, but that's not the point. Mom had caught a cold last week, that was progressing into a fever, and then Scarlet Fever. Not only that, but she has so many other things wrong with her. We got in and the doctor looked at us and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, false alarm." I sighed in relief and went to my room. I opened the door and there was someone on my bed. Kisshu.

"Hey Star."

"Hey Kisshu."

"Star, I'm sorry about earlier, I just hadn't seen you in so long." I shook my head and smiled.

"It's okay Kisshu. I understand. I've missed you too. But I've been watching you over the past year and I know everything that's happened." He seemed to get my drift and quickly put his arms up in defense. "Wanna tell me why you were trying to cheat on me with Ichigo?"

"Oh, well um. I was trying to-"

"I know the reason. Don't try to lie to me Kisshu." He floated back and hit the wall. I jumped and pulled him onto the bed.

We were very serious, since the first week. We don't have sex no. Oh hell no! But we were pretty serious. We bathed together and slept together, again, no sex, but that doesn't me we don't enjoy the other's naked company. We even foreplayed a few times, but we were kinda trying to slow it down... okay, that's total lie. But we pretend for Tartuto's sake. We both have hit puberty and hey, teenage hormones right?

"Kisshu?"

"Yeah Star?"

"I've missed you so much" I accidentally but a lustful tang on that one. But Kisshu seemed to like it. He laid down, pulling me on top of him. I smiled and kissed his neck. He really enjoyed that one. He chuckled a little and licked my ear. I sat up, but kept him pinned to the bed. He seemed upsetted by this and kept swarming. I giggled slightly and smirked at him.

"What's wrong Kisshu? Can't get what you can't reach?" He seemed to get anxious. He looked at me and then pouted. I sighed and kissed his lips. He liked this alot. He rubbed my side while we kissed, making me want to bite my lip, but I couldn't. He loved trying to arouse me, and unfortunately, it always worked. I forced the moan down by swallowing. I was just glad my legs were between Kisshu's or I'd have been in big trouble. The door opened and my nanny came in.

"Star if your father saw you doing this. Please get off him." I sighed and got off, but Kisshu seemed upset and just crossed his legs.

That's when Dad walked in. Taiyou Nya. I shook my head. Sun, Moon, Star, and Comet. Mum was Suisei. I always thought of us as the astronomy family, which was kinda funny because dad and mum were both astrologist, well, dad still is. My uncle, Houkiboshi, also meaning comet, he's my mom's bro, is an astronaut. Not the point though. Dad was standing there, pained look on his face.

"Star, it's about time you got home. Where have you been? And who's he? Why is he here?"

"Well Papa-"

"You will call me Taiyou young lady!" Something flashed across his eyes, like always, but I could never tell what it was.

"Right, Taiyou. I've been on Cydrona. He's Kisshu. And he's visiting because his planet was destroyed."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Even better. He better be gone by supper." I nodded and he left.

"Bastard." I hated my father. He was rude and didn't care about anything but himself and his work. Mama was dying once and he had this 'important' meeting that could easily be put off, but he went and left mama in the emergency room, trying to give birth to me. He was the worse. Kisshu looked at me and nodded.

"He is."

"Star, don't you talk to your father that way!"

"Yes Nanny Linda." She scoffed and walked out. She just HAD to walk by. I liked Nanny Jessy better. She was always nice to me. She's the one that warned me about dad. She doesn't like him either and will stand up for me whenever she can. Jessy left the room and shut the door.

"Kisshu, it'd probably better if you just left for right now. I'll come visit you in the dimension warp later okay?" He nodded and left.

 **One hour Later**

"And then she told him to hurry out the window before you went to get her for supper." Linda was spreading shit again. She hated me from the start. For no damn reason.

"Star?"

"I told him it would probably be better if he left after you left the first time in case supper was early tonight. I was doing my homework between then and supper."

"Lies! I heard you muffling his name!"

"How could you hear that if I did? Believe me, the last place I'd have sex is here. It would break Mama's heart. I'm not having sex anyways. Go ahead and test me. It'll prove I'm right." Linda growled and then smirked.

"What about that tattoo on your left foot." I smirked as well.

"What tattoo? You must be seeing things again."

"Star!" My father yelled. I took off my left shoe and showed him my foot. Nothing.

"See. No tattoo. You know I can't stand needles." He rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Mom was next to me in her wheelchair, she was weak, so she had to be in on for now.

"I could've sworn. Well whatever. Then I'm guessing that the birth control in your bathroom is, who's?" What!

"Birth control?" She smirked. She didn't. I flew from my chair and into my bathroom. Taiyou opened the door behind me. I looked all over for it, but it wasn't there. Then where was it?

"Star!" Taiyou found it. I turned and he was holding it in his hands. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was Linda's. Damn slut. She's slept with every butler in this house AND the cook AND the gardener AND the doctor! She's even slept with Jena. Jena is our very easy to control Nanny, and Linda just craves sex. It bugs me.

"Dad, It's Linda's. No, I didn't steal it. No, I'm not having sex. And no, I'm not taking it for any drugs addictions. I haven't taken any. I swear on my life." He glared, something flashed across his eyes, and he slapped me. I fell to the ground and trembled. I hadn't been hit for almost two whole years, and I hadn't missed it a bit. He dragged me down stairs and forced me into my chair.

"Linda will be your nanny for tonight Star. Jessy, you'll be watching over Suisei, Jena, you'll be Yue's nanny tonight." That just wasn't fair! Jessy was supposed to be mine tonight! I hated it when Linda was my Nanny because only in my room will she invite butler's in and have sex in the nanny's bed. Great. We finished eating and Linda brought me upstairs.

"Now, You're gonna go to bed!"

"I have to finish my homework Linda. I'm not gonna listen to you right now. I need to get it done. Now. Please, It will only take me 10 minutes and no one will be asleep for 15. Get ready for whoever while I'm doing my homework okay?" She just scoffed and got ready.

She was a little chunky and had like, DDD cups, stuffed for her actual C's though. She was kinda on the short side. But whatever.

I finished my homework, got ready for bed. And laid down. I didn't hear the door open. That's weird? It always has opened at this time of night. Why not this time?

"I can't wait to see if master calls me in again tonight. He really knows how to satisfy me." My eyes widened. He's cheating on mom? With Linda? No. It, it can't be. I closed my eyes when I finally heard the door open.

"Linda?" In was my father's voice.

"Master."

"May I come in?" His voice seemed to falter only slightly, probably from excitement.

"Yes. She's fast asleep." I heard her bed move and I almost threw up. But the usual things weren't happening. What was going on? I didn't dare to turn and look. They'd now I knew. Then I'd get in trouble. I felt my bed move instead. Damn. The covers flew off and I could hear Linda's demonic laugh. I felt myself be turned onto my back and I saw Taiyou looking down at me smirking, though it never reached his eyes.

And with that, I punched him in the face, kicked Linda in the face and went into the dimension warp. I found Kisshu easily.

"KISSHU!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay Star. It's okay"


	4. Chapter 3

**Star's POV**

I woke up and went through the dimension warp to my room. No one was there and I changed into my school uniform and got everything I needed, grabbed some toast, and BOLTED outta my house before anyone noticed I was there.

I got to school and went to my class. I got through the door and someone wrapped his arms around me. I turned and saw Isaac Yaro.

He had brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and was sort of muscled, but that didn't help the fact that he was a total ASS!

"Hey baby." We had an arranged marriage. And how I wish he would get the point I hate him and will never go through with it if they have to kill me. I sat down next to Ichigo, who was asleep on her desk. Must be because of the cat thing.

Class started and the teacher came in. 10 Minutes into class the principal came and started talking to our teacher.

"Yes?"

"Mizuki-sensei, you have a new student."

"Okay, what's their name?"

"Come out into the hall."

"Okay" They went into the hall and within five minutes the teacher came back in with this look on her face.

"We have new student today. Don't pick on him but he has a few different features than we do. Please accept him like everyone else. His name is Kisshu." She stretched her arm out and and of course, Kisshu walked in. Ichigo sat up and kinda glared. Of course his different features was his eyes, skin color, and HUGE elf-like ears. Girls started asking all of these questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Are you straight?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" That's the only question he answered.

"Yes I do." Then they started asking questions about her. I stood.

"Hey! Girls he said he had a gf so leave him alone. It's none of your business." They all glared at me.

"It's none of yours either. You have a fiance." Kisshu realized it was me and looked at me hurt.

"Star?" Isaac stood.

"How do you know my Star-chan's name? And Star, I know you're sweet but why ask the girls to stop?" Ichigo looked at me. She knew I was trying to break the engagement off for years with no avail. Kisshu looked like he was gonna cry, and I already was.

Everyone looked at me in confusion and Isaac began to steam. I just couldn't take it and walked out of the room and headed to the roof, where Kisshu met me.

"Star?" I looked at him, still crying. "You never told me you were engaged." I wanted to shake my head so badly. "If you were, why did you start dating me?"

"Kisshu. I've been trying to break this off ever since it started. It's arranged. I hate Isaac. I love you. That's the issue." That's when Isaac came out of nowhere.

"Star-chan, this dude buggin you?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Isaac, don't call me Star-chan. I'm gonna say this on last time. I hate you!" He shook his head.

"Hate me or not, you gotta marry me." I rolled my eyes again.

"Kisshu. We should go back down to class. Isaac, I'm going now you can leave now." He scoffed and walked down the stairs, Kisshu started heading, but I grabbed his arm and made him turn towards me.

"Star?" I kissed his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around my waist and licked my bottom lip, hoping for entrance. I opened and right when his tongue went in, Isaac came up.

"Get your filthy hands off my girl."

"Holy shit Isaac. I'm not your girl and you just ruined the moment. Well come on Kisshu, let's go to class." We got down the stairs, Issac right behind us. I just grabbed Kisshu's hand and he grabbed back. Isaac fumed. We walked in and everyone stared.

"She's a two timer!" One of the girl's said.

"Correction, I don't love Issac, it's a forced marriage, and I LOVE Kisshu. So stick that in YOUR juice box and suck it." I sat down next to Ichigo, and Kisshu sat behind me, unfortunately next to Isaac. It was time for English class. Why we had it was still a mystery to me.

"The Beautiful Butterfly Flew Softly Through The Grass." I read, in perfect English. It was Kisshu's turn.

"It's Gray Body Looked Like Lint While It's Colorful Wings Looked Like Small Rainbows." Also read in perfect English. Then it was Isaac's turn.

"T-The C-Cati-Catipil-Catipilyer L-Looked Up At The B-Beau-Beauti-Beautiful B-Butter-Butterfwly I-In. A-Aweeee." By far the worse English I've heard today. It continued, so boring. And so glad that the class was done reading The Beautiful Butterfly and The Ugly Caterpillar. Math went by quick, so didn't everything else.

Then it was time for Gym. I loved gym. We were doing cartwheels. Yay! Boys first. Ayoma was first. Teehee. He did a fabulous cartwheel. Next was Isaac, he was a total fail. Didn't even get his feet of the ground. Pathetic. It was Kisshu's turn. He looked at me, and I gave him the 'No floating or cheating shit' he sighed and did an even better cartwheel then Ayoma. I was like, damn, even better on earth. Then all the failure's went and it was the girls turn. Gymnastic team did well, all the other girls did ok. It was my turn. I pray to the panda inside that I don't fuck up. Beautiful cartwheel.

"Okay, Ayoma, Kisshu, Gymnastics team, and Star, time for round offs, the rest of you, work on your cartwheels." Same thing, only with round offs. Then I got bored. And class was over and so wasn't school. I left with Ichigo and Ayoma to Cafe Mew Mew. Kisshu right next to me.

"Kisshu you can't follow us!"

"Actually I can, and I will. I wanna be with my little Star." I blushed. Seriously? Here? We got to the Cafe and I turned towards Kisshu.

"Kisshu, my love, you can't come in. I'm sorry." I said.

"But Star I wanted to try some of the food here. Never had it before."

"Fine." I went in and changed. My uniform looked more like a maids outfit then the other's, considering it was black.

"Star! Your serving tables five and seven okay?" I nodded and went to table seven. Some girls from school wanting a tart. After I gave Akasaka the order I went to table five. Kisshu was sitting at it. Oh dear shit.

"Hey Star-chan."

"Hey Kisshu-kun. What would you like?"

"I'd like tea, and you please?" He did his little sexy look and I blushed.

"Kisshu! I'm not on the menu." He pouted.

"Fine, how about a slice of that chocolate strawberry cake that's displayed over there, and I still want tea."

"What kind?"

"Peppermint."

"I'll bring those to you right away Kisshu-kun." I walked by him and he slapped my butt. I froze, and just giggled, Ryou on the other hand, would not take it.

"Excuse me sir but please refrain yourself from sexually harassing my waitresses." Kisshu just rolled his eyes and I came back with Kisshu's food.

"Here you go Kisshu-kun." I smiled and Kisshu did too.

"Star would you like to eat this with me." I smiled.

"Sorry Kisshu but I need to get table seven's order to them first." I scurried away and brought table seven their tart. "Sorry for the wait. Is their anything else you'd like?" They shook their heads and I was off.

There were about 20 tables and they only gave my two? Zakuro was at the cash register and I could easily take care of more tables. But I' guessing they wanted to start me off on a few tables. Kisshu was eating his cake and watching me go into the kitchen.

"Akasaka-san? Is there anything I can do to help?" He nodded and asked me to make more Chocolate Strawberry Cake, it was running very low. I agreed and started cooking right away, I asked Akasaka-san to watch the oven while I checked on table seven and five. I got to table seven and gave them the bill.

"Pay at the cash register before you leave okay." I gave them a smile and they left as I cleaned their table, then I went to Kisshu's table.

"Hey Star, you should try some of this tea." I nodded and was about to take the cup when he sipped from it and kissed me, passing the warm tea from his mouth to mine. It was good tea but as soon as his mouth was out of tea I pulled back and he pouted.

"Kisshu-kun! I'm working!" He pouted more and asked for more Peppermint Tea. I nodded and brought it out then went back to the cake. It was done right when I walked through the swinging doors.

"Oh Star-san, I was just about to call you. It's done." I pulled it out and started to decorate it just like how Akasaka did it. He came over to look at it. "Wow Star-san, that is beautiful." I smiled and put in the empty display case. Kisshu called me over.

"Star-chan!" I walked over and flicked his nose. "Ow."

"There are other people here Kisshu-kun." I saw new people sitting at table seven. "What is it Kisshu-kun?"

"Can I have more of that cake? I saw you bring more out." I nodded and brought him another slice.

"I have to work now Kisshu-kun." He pouted again and this time it was Issac at table seven.

"Hey Star-chan." I sighed. Why me?

"Hello Isaac, here's your menu, I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." I tried to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't be so hasty, I'm sure the other's can wait." I tried to pull away.

"Let go Isaac." His grip got tighter.

"Come on baby, who could be more important than me?"

"Kisshu." He glared and let go.

"He's here?" I nodded and walked off. He can fume by himself. I walked back into the kitchen and started to do some dishes.

"Star-san? You don't have to do the dishes you now. It's Pudding-san's job tonight."

"It's okay. I need to get away from the tension in there. Kisshu and Isaac-"

"Kisshu is in here? Why?"

"He wanted to eat and so far the only thing he's done is flirt with me like usual."

"Oh, okay." I finished and put them away then went to check on Isaac.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Yeah. Mint Tea, blueberry tart with a side of you?" I sighed.

"Mint Tea and a Blueberry Tart got it." I left and brought him his order then checked on Kisshu.

"Oh my gosh Star-chan you made this cake didn't you?" I nodded and he smiled. "It's delicious, like all your cooking of course." I blushed. "Take a bite." I sighed and he feed me a bite. It was quite good. I smiled and swallowed and Kisshu smiled too. Then I put the bill down and his smile went away.

"You didn't bring money did you?"

"Nope." I sighed.

"You need a job dear." He sighed again. "Come on. I'll pay for it okay?" He nodded and I took the dishes and he followed me. I found Ryou in the Kitchen with Akasaka-san.

"Ryou-san?" He looked at me then glared at Kisshu.

"Why is he here?"

"He needs a job because he has no money so a) he can't pay off what he's eaten and b) I'm here so he won't dare do anything that'll make me unhappy." Ryou didn't want to agree, but Akasaka did for him. I got Kisshu into a waiter's outfit and told him that his table was gonna be number five, the one I was serving him at. He nodded.

"Why'd you lie about what I've eaten not being able to be paid?" I shrugged.

"You need a job and telling him you couldn't pay for food was the only thing I could think of that would get one of them to hire you." Kisshu nodded again and headed over to start serving table five. Then Isaac saw him and stood. Dear shit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Star's POV**

Isaac walked over to Kisshu.

"What are you doing here freak?" Ooo, bad idea.

"Working. Now will you please leave me alone while I go wait on the table I'm assigned too." Holy Shit he didn't freak!

"No way in hell will I move for you."

"Fine then, don't move." Kisshu looked around and went in a different direction and got to Table five, Isaac walked over and punched him right across the face. Oh no he didn't. Kisshu just stood and continued to work. Isaac kept hitting him and I finally snapped.

"Isaac!" He looked toward me and I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him outside and around the back. Before leaving I yelled to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-chan! Get Ryou or Akasaka out back now because shits gonna be flying." She bolted for the kitchen.

I got out back and right when Isaac turned around I punched him square in the jaw. He looked at me and tried to punch my jaw but I blocked it, twisted his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He flipped back up on his feet and ran at me. He went to kick but I blocked it, holding his foot. Then he spun his foot out of my grip and I dodged his punch.

Isaac got mad and let me tell you that he went blind with fury and just kept trying to hit me but I dodged all of them. I thought I was doing well when he tripped me and went to ram his heel in my stomach but I rolled out of the way and he almost hyper extended his leg because he did it wrong.

He held his knee and and I tripped him and went to get my heel in his stomach when he rolled and I made a small crater with my foot. I turned and went after him with my fist. I got him in the stomach and he fell to the ground, right when Ryou came out. I stood straight, not a hair out of place.

"Now Isaac, I ask you not to hit our workers. I'll get you your bill." And walked in while Ryou sighed.

"Star."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was hitting Kisshu who was refusing to hit him and trying to work. I lost it because he wouldn't stop and that happened. Here's his bill, give it to him." I walked in and cleaned Isaac's table and waited for whoever was next to sit. Kisshu was doing very well and some girls from school where flirting. I just so happened to hear the conversation while walking by.

"Hey Kisshu-kun."

"Hello."

"Do you know what's good?"

"I like the Chocolate Strawberry Cake. It's displayed over there." She batted her eyes. It was Ai and Shii. Oh shit.

"Do you know anything else that's good to eat?" He stood there and thought.

"I'm afraid I haven't had anything else but the blueberry tart seems like a good choice to me."

"Are you on the menu?" Oh no she didn't.

"No. I'm not. Not your menu anyways." She sighed while Ai gave it a swing.

"How about mine?"

"Nope. I'm on Star's menu and that is it. I don't appreciate your flirting so please." She sat there shocked. All the guys seemed to dig her, all except Ayoma, Isaac, and Kisshu. She pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Mint tea and a raspberry tart." Shii ordered the same and he left. I overheard them whispering. "We have to get him to date one of us, maybe both. But how?"

"Easy Ai, make Star look bad in front of him."

"How do we do that?"

"Easy, Trip her while she's walking by with food and have her spill it on us, then act like she did it on purpose." I grabbed a nearby pitcher of water and walked over.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but hear your conversation." Shii and Ai sat there shocked. "Would you like me to pour you some water?"

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?" I grabbed their glasses and poured it, then put them down and walked off. They wanted to make me look bad in front of my man huh? Like hell they would. I've had girls on Kisshu's home planet pull the same shit and all he did was laugh. Some guys from school sat at table seven and I went to serve them.

"Hello, here is your menu. I'll be back to check on you and get your orders okay?" They nodded and I walked off, over hearing the girls conversation once again.

"Maybe tripping her won't work, but making it seem like she's going behind his back will be even better." Little to their knowledge Kisshu was right there.

"Your plan won't work you know." They looked so stupid. Then I saw this look in Shii's eye.

"Excuse me do you know where the- Oh!" She 'fell' grabbing Kisshu for support and pulled him on top of her. I steamed.

"Oh my Kisshu. Didn't know you felt that strongly about me." I got over, pulled him off her and glared at her. I went and got table seven's order then went back. She was all over him. Not on my watch!

"Shii. Get off my man. Now!" She just looked at me and smirked.

"Your man? What about Isaac? Gonna cheat on him? He was hugging you this morning." I rolled my eyes.

"All because the boy was all over me doesn't mean that I was all over him. It's a forced marriage and I don't like him. I hate him. Now, off!" She only wrapped her leg around him. Then I smirked. "Kisshu, are you okay?"

"I feel very uncomfortable" My smirk grew bigger.

"I'm sorry Miss. Shii, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You have sexually harassed our newest employ twice within ten minutes and he feels very uncomfortable. If you do not leave then you will have to talk to the manger. Miss. Ai, you may stay and enjoy your tart and tea, but please do not act like Miss. Shii. Thank you. Shii, you will have to pay for your half of the food at the cash register. Raspberry tart and mint tea, that would be $10." Shii started to freak out! Then Ryou had to come.

"What seems to be the issue here?"

"Shii has sexually harassed Kisshu twice within 10 minutes and has made him feel uncomfortable, I kindly asked her to leave and pay for her part of the meal."

"Miss. Shii is this true?"

"No, she's lying. Ai will confirm it for me. Star came over bitching us out for saying we thought Kisshu was kinda cute and she just told both of us to leave because she didn't wanna have us hitting on her man." I rolled my eyes as Ai nodded her head.

"They're both lying. Star was being 100% truthful. As you know, Star wouldn't do that, she'd never do that. She always has a reason for everything." Ryou nodded.

"I know Star wouldn't do that, she's more of a physical person then a verbal one and she doesn't seem to get jealous to easily. Miss. Shii and Miss. Ai, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you both to leave, $10 each at the cash register." They left and I giggled. "Star?"

"Yes?"

"What were you planning on doing to them?"

"Easy Ryou-san. I WAS gonna pour water on their heads, then thought better of it. It's a waste of water." He nodded and I finished my shift. I changed and Kisshu walked me home.

"Good night Star-chan."

"Good night Kisshu-kun. I'll help you with homework later ok?" He nodded and gave me a goodnight kiss. I went in and there was Taiyou and Linda. Shit.

"Where did you go last night young lady?"

"Away from you and little Miss. Slut over there." His eyes narrowed and he walked over to me. He punched me in the stomach. I keeled over and hit the floor hard.

"You will respect me girl." I looked up and saw Yue. He has NEVER seen Taiyou hit me and his eyes were wide. It has always been Taiyou and Linda around when I got hit and this was PERFECT!

"Father!" He froze and turned.

"Yue! My one and only son. How are you?" He tried to get away with it.

"Father how dare you hit Star!" Father's face went cold.

"She stepped too far out of line and needed to be punished."

"That's not how to do it!"

"You're right. I'm sorry Star." Like hell.

"For this time or for all the other times you've hit me?" Yue's glare got colder and he walked away. What? He's leaving me? Taiyou looked at me even colder. He forced me to my feet and slapped me across the face, again sending me to the floor. Then there was a scream.

"Taiyou did what to Star?!" It was mother. Father looked at me again and gave me a good kick in the back. "Taiyou! Linda! Get your asses up here right this minute!" Linda glared at me then went up stairs with Taiyou. Yue came down and brought me to mother's room. She looked at me and I didn't even notice but blood was dripping from my mouth.

"Taiyou, explain to me why you've been hitting Star? And cheating on me with Linda?" They both seemed shocked. "Don't think the doctor doesn't tell me anything. I know Linda's a slut but I never thought that you'd betray me Taiyou. But then again I can see why. She stuffs her bra and I can't really sleep with you and you seem to think work is more important than me anyways. Taiyou, I can't believe this. Linda you're fired!" Linda started crying while Taiyou stood there shocked.

"Star, I have always had faith in you, and I know what you and Kisshu have been doing I had links you know and Kisshu's mother told me everything while you were away so that I wouldn't worry too much. And as long as you're safe it's fine with me. And I wouldn't be surprised if you went to live with him, just visit Jena, Jessy, Yue, and I at least once a day sweety." I smiled and hugged my mother.

"Mother I love you so much. I can't leave you here with HIM." I glared at Taiyou. " But I would like to introduce you to Kisshu formally." I walked mother to my room, pushing her in her wheelchair and pulled Kisshu through the dimensional warp. "Kisshu, this is my mother. Mother, this is the love of my life!" He waved and she nodded.

"What about Isaac though?" I glared at Linda.

"I've been trying to break this off since it started. Trust me. I'm not gonna marry him." Mother smiled and so didn't Kisshu.

"Yue, can you wheel me back to my room so that I can lay down. Linda, I fired you so pack your things, and Taiyou, get yourself a divorce lawyer and get the hell out!" Mother said coldly. Something in Taiyou's stature changed

"This is my-"

"I grew up here, I suggested it once my parents left, I lived here before I meet you, it's under MY name. Now pack your shit, get a lawyer and get out of MY house!" I laughed and smiled and felt so much better. "Kisshu, would you like to stay for dinner?" He nodded and we all went downstairs. What an almost perfect day!


	6. Chapter 5

**Star's POV**

I woke up and started to head to school. It was a good night knowing my 'father' wasn't going to be living with us anymore. I'm happy that I can go to school and go home without having to worry about being abused in anyway whatsoever.

I got to school and there was Kisshu sitting on my desk. Isaac was a very unhappy person. I sat in my desk and looked at Kisshu. He seemed to be guilty of something. But what I have yet to find out.

"What's wrong Kisshu?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing Star-chan, nothing at all." I didn't believe him but soon class started. I wonder how today will go. I blinked and as soon as I did it was time for lunch. I had packed my own and heard Kisshu's stomach growl.

"Kisshu would you like to share my lunch with me?" I had some rice balls and sushi, but what no one else noticed was some bamboo shoots, since I am the panda in our little Mew Mew group, bamboo tastes really good now. I began eating the bamboo as Kisshu ate the sushi, I never liked sushi, but I knew that Kisshu wouldn't think about getting himself his own lunch.

Soon lunch was over and so wasn't school, so we went to the cafe to work. I got the same table and Kisshu did as well. We had a steady stream of business and then we closed up. Then we were all, except for Kisshu, called down to the HQ part of the cafe.

"There's been an alien sitting, it's Kisshu's group again." I sighed and we went out. it was in the middle of downtown Tokyo and it looked like a giant mutated pig. Pai was standing above it with Taruto standing next to him.

"He's late where is he?"

"I don't know Taruto but try being patient." Soon Kisshu showed up and they started their chaos. All the other's transformed. I just kinda stood there. Mint told me to hurry up and I sighed.

"Mew Mew Demon Metamorphosis." I transformed. I had panda ears & tail, a black belly shirt & with matching mini skirt connected in the front with an X, black mid thigh high heeled boots, on my right leg was a black band, black shoulder bands & knuckle bands, a frilly black collar like thing with the transformation pendent and the whole outfit was outlined in red.

"Nice outfit." I nodded to Mint just as Ichigo tried to defeat the pig with her Strawberry Bell's Strawberry Check. I thought for a minute. I looked around. Should I. Yup.

"Demon bell." A bell like Ichigo's appeared, only in my colors. "Mew Ichigo, let's try Checking this thing together." She nodded.

"Strawberry Check!"

"Demon Check!" We defeated the alien.

"Wow Mew Star, i didn't know you had a bell like Mew Ichigo's."

"Actually Mew Lettuce, I have many weapons." They kinda stared and we transformed back and went home. I walked in and there was Yue at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome home Star."

"It's good to be home Yue."

"Mom wants to talk to you." I nodded and hurried to her.

"Star my darling." I kissed her forehead and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Yes mom." She coughed.

"I'm afraid to say that I may not be able to stay in the house much longer." This came as a shock to me.

"W-What do you mean Mom?"

"My health has completely depleted and our home doctor is retiring."

"C-Can't you hire another one?" She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to be hospitalized. You and Yue will have to keep the house running yourselves. I won't be able to stay here much longer." I broke down into a fit of tears.

"But Mom! You're the one that saved me from that man. How can you leave me so soon after words? We were so sure that you were getting better."

"We found out today that that man had been poisoning me. I am dying Star. There is nothing we can do but wait till I finally breath my last breath. With the health problems I already have and the poison in my system, I won't be here much longer."

"Mom!" The tears continue.

"Yue already knows, he will be looking after you, so be sure to tell him where you are. Okay Star?" I nodded.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Star." She kissed my cheek. "I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, before you come home from school." I cried harder. How can she be leaving me?


	7. Chapter 6

**Star's POV**

I woke up and headed for school, the nannies were in front of mom's door, or I would've gone straight to my mother to tell her goodbye and that I loved her. I got to school and Isaac looked at me. I sat at my desk and Ichigo walked over.

"What's wrong Star?" I sighed deeply and tried to muster up the words without shedding a single tear or having them be in my throat.

"My mom is leaving. The man who helped bring me into this world was poisoning her for all of these years and she's dying, she's leaving the house and is staying in the hospital until she dies. She's leaving sometime before school ends, so I won't see her." Ichigo hugged me and Isaac burst out laughing.

"Serves the bitch right. She broke off our engagement and kicked the best scientist in Japan onto the streets." I felt the rage in my blood begin to increase.

"Just so you know, the woman you're talking about is my mother and the man your talking about is the one that was poisoning her AND abused me."

"Okay, you just proved my point."

"You heartless piece of shit! My mother means the world to me! And how is abuse okay? It's not! So shut the fuck up and if you say one more thing about thinking it's funny that my mother is dying I will fucking kill you!"Everyone in the class started when Kisshu walked in.

"Star-chan? Are you okay?" I threw myself into his arms and cried. He just stood there and held me.

"Mama's dying Kisshu. Mama's dying." He kissed my forehead and school started. It went by painfully slow and by the time it was done I wanted to go home, but I had to work. I called Yue.

"Yue, I'm going to work, my shift ends at 5. I'll call you if there is anything that's going to delay that time okay?"

 _"Okay Star, would that delay possibly be going to go see mom in the hospital?"_

"Partly, but if anything delays that part I'll call you for that to okay?"

 _"Okay. I love you Sis."_

"Love you too Bro."

 _"Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and started to work. Business was kinda slow to and it was 5, and there was an alien sighting. And Kisshu didn't seem to have any part in it this time, he was at the cafe the whole time.

"Where is the alien Ryou?"

"The hospital, closest to the top floor, Pai seems to have conjured it." I felt my heart thud. Mom's room is on the top floor. If something happens to her I'll kill Pai!

"Mew Mew Demon! Metamorphosis!" I hurried to the hospital, leaving the others behind. I needed to get to the hospital, I needed to protect mom. I got to the hospital when the others showed up.

"What's up Mew Star?"

"Mom's in this hospital. She's on the top floor." There was a scream. "Mom!" I hurried to the top floor and got into mom's room. There was an alien cockroach standing next to her bed, pinching the IV tube and trying to get the medicine that was trying to get the poison out of her system.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" It looked at me, just as the bag tore and the medicine spilled all over the floor. I flipped.

I knocked the alien out of the window and hurried to help my mother. I called for help, and even as the doctors came in, there was nothing they could do. Mom, was dead.

I jumped out the window to where the others were fighting the alien. I found Pai close by. I attacked him. Tears were burning down my face, my every motion was sloppy and full of rage. I couldn't think straight.

"What is wrong with you Star?" It sounded like Kisshu's voice. I finally hit Pai and he flew into a tree and it broke.

"Your guys stupid alien killed my mother!" Kisshu froze and Pai stood.

"What do you mean?"

"What the hell is the purpose of that alien?!"

"To obtain any liquid medicine in the hospital that could be combined in order to create a solution that could kill off the humans but keep the planet habitable by us." I felt my blood boil even hotter.

"You killed my mother for something stupid like that!" My blind fury continued, until they ran away. I changed back and ran back to the room, they were covering her face with the sheet. I called Yue.

 _"Star, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen to mom? Star? STAR?"_

"M-M-Mom's... mom's..."

 _"Mom's what Star? What's wrong?"_

"Mom's dead!" I broke down into more tears, the team came in, normal of course, and comforted me.

 _"What! H-how?"_

"I-I'll tell you when I get home."

 _"We're coming to get you Star."_ I hung up the phone and cried harder.

 **Real quick, I usually wouldn't do something like this, but I'm making an exception. I have a friend that's looking for people to help with a MAP/MEP, and asked me to spread the word. So that is what I am doing!**

 **It's about the Yu-Gi-Oh character named Astral and so we can show our love for him with song created for him by some very amazing people. If you are interested, you can go here:** **watch?v=FpXHtOV0uvo** **Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Star's POV**

The limo pulled up to the hospital and Yue came up and hugged me.

"It'll be okay Star." I just cried into my big brother's chest. It's not going to be okay. Mom was dead. The woman I always looked up to. The one who always tried to be there for me, even when she wasn't feeling well. The one who saved me from my 'father' and his affair whore. The one who was my number one role model, and now she was gone.

I climbed into the limo with Yue and waved bye to the girls. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. We got to the house and went to Mom's room. I found a picture of Her, Yue, and I we burned all the ones with 'father'. I sat on her bed, it felt so weird without her laying in the middle.

"So what is it Star?"

"You now the Mew Mews?" He nodded. I sighed. "You know the new one? Mew Mew Demon?" He nodded a little slower this time. "I'm Mew Mew Demon." He seemed to think I was lying. I popped my Panda ears and tail out. He almost jumped off the bed.

"Believe me now?" He nodded. "We are fighting against the Cydronain Aliens, Pai, Taruto and... Kisshu." His eyes grew. "Kisshu had nothing to do with what I'm about to tell you, it was all Pai. They made an alien cockroach, which was going through the hospital to find any medical supplies that could be combined to make a chemical that could kill off the human race but still be inhabitable. It was trying to take mom's medicine, and when I confronted it, the medicine pouch broke, and then mom died." Yue looked at the floor.

"Is that why you were going to be late getting home?" I nodded. "I don't know if I agree with this Star."

"Yue! If I don't fight, who's gonna save the world? The other Mew Mews may have already done this once, but I'm the only one who can get through to Kisshu!"

"I don't want you near him anymore."

"Yue!" He gave me the 'I don't care my decision is final' look. "He's in my class and we're dating! And it's not his fault mom died! It was his brother!"

"That's the point! His brother killed our mother!"

"It wasn't Kisshu though!"

"I don't care!"

"Yue!"

"Star! Mt decision is final!"

"I don't care! I love him still!"

"Even though his brother killed our mother!"

"All because his brother killed mom doesn't make him a murderer himself!"

"I've made my decision!"

"You sound just like Taiyou!" He froze then put a hand on his face.

"I-I do don't I?"

"You do! Mom wouldn't have cared! Why did you have to be like Him?!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"No you're not." I ran out of the room crying. I jumped through the dimension warp and landed right into Kisshu's arms, like he was waiting for me.

"Star?"

"Kisshu. Why? Why did he have to do that?"

"I don't know Star. I don't know." There was a dark energy coming out of nowhere. It was Deep Blue.

"What are you doing here?" I was so scared. They didn't know that he destroyed the planet, did they?

"I came to see Kisshu." He seemed angrier.

"You're not welcome here human!" I was thrown out of the dimension and onto my bed. Great. I went and did some homework then went to bed. This could not be happening.

 **NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and got ready for school. I really didn't want to go but I had no choice. I had the feeling that 'dad' was going to come back with his little slut and I didn't want to be in that house when it happened.

I got to school and Isaac automatically came up to me, this creepy grin on his face.

"Heard your mom died Star. It's so tragic" He did this stupid thing where he put the back of his hand on his forehead and looked up. "I wish I could've been there.. to watch!" I felt the tears fall. That...that... ASSHOLE! I sat down and Ichigo came over.

"Hey Star."

"Hey Ichigo."

"Are you okay?"

"No. Mom's dead and I got into a fight with Yue last night. Isaac's being an asshole again and I have the horrible feeling that Taiyou is going to be coming back. Then I'm going to be engaged to Isaac again and my life will be ruined for the rest of eternity" I started to cry when Kisshu came in.

"Star-chan." He walked over and hugged me. I don't know why Kisshu has become more serious, but he has recently, I kinda like it, but I miss his funny side. I haven't seen it in so long.

"Kisshu-kun!" I cried harder. Kisshu wrapped his arms around me. The teacher came in and forced us apart.

"Hello class. I'll be your new teacher for the next few weeks." Why did her voice sound familiar?

"What happened to our old one?" One of the boys asked.

"She is on labor leave. She's going to be having quintuples so the school gave her an extra month off so that she can get ready." Really familiar. "My name in Linda Akuma. Please, call me Akuma-sensei." My heart stopped. Not her. I looked up and wiped the tears from my eyes. It was her. That slut of a nanny is going to be my teacher! Aw hell no. "Hello Star."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, after that bitch of a mother of yours kicked me and Master out we had to find somewhere else to live and since I didn't have to be a nanny anymore I decided to be a teacher, like I've always wanted." I growled.

"Don't call my mother a bitch!"

"Bitch of a mother, bitch of a mother, bitch of a mother, Suisei is a BITCH!"

"Shut up you damn slut!"

"Watch your language young lady. I can send you to the principal's office." I growled more. "Oh yes, and Star, Master and I will be moving back in. And I will be your new Mom!" She showed me the ring on her finger. I ran out of the room. This can't happen.

Kisshu was right behind me, along with Ichigo, and Isaac. Why Isaac? Probably to rub it all in my face. I got through the door and there was Taiyou.

"Hello Star. What a pleasure to see you ran all the way home, just to see me. It is a shame that Suisei had to die like that, but you still have me. And I know that Linda will be a wonderful mother to you." He had this evil smirk the whole time.

"You lying piece of shit! You never cared about mother! You're the reason she had to die! You're the one that poisoned her! And I will never accept Linda as my mother! And I'll never accept you as my father!" He glared and slapped me to the floor.

"Don't you ever use that tone with me young lady!" I stood up slowly. Kisshu and Ichigo stood at the door and Isaac came in and stood next to Taiyou.

"Good job Future-pops." He high fived him and watched me stand.

"You're all assholes." Nanny Jessie and Nanny Jena was standing at the top of the stairs with Yue. They looked away and left. What? Why? I felt tears fall.

"Nanny Jessie! Nanny Jena! Yue! Why are you walking away?" They didn't say anything. "Why are you ignoring me?" They continued to walk. "Answer me!" They didn't and left, then Taiyou hit me again.

"Shut up you worm. Help me move in. Isaac, I'll find a way to get you excused from school okay?" Isaac nodded and started to help move Taiyou back in. Ichigo and Kisshu went back to school and I helped Taiyou move in as well. I had work so I tried to leave.

"Where are you going cutie?"

"Leave me alone Isaac."

"Where are you going young lady?" It was Taiyou that time. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a job you know. I'm going to work. Leave me the hell alone. I'll call Yue if I'll be late okay."

"Where do you work?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"That new cafe, Cafe Mew Mew." I rolled my eyes.

"I have to check this place out." No. "I'm coming with you." Fuck. We got there and Zakuro was at the register.

"Hello Star. You're a little late."

"Sorry Zakuro." I bowed and ran to the changing room and changed. I walked out just about the time Kisshu was walking by. I looked at him and then ran to help with tables. I got Taiyou's and Isaac's, great.

"Star!" I walked over to Ryou.

"Yes?"

"That your father?"

"I'd rather not call him that, but sure."

"Be respectful here okay."

"No promises." And I walked over the there table.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"My uniform."

"You look like a slut." I just let that one slide.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. My name is Star and I will be your waitress today. May I start you off with a drink? We have many different fine teas and other beverages that we hope will suit your liking. I suggest the peppermint tea, it's holiday name is not only warm, but the peppermint taste really opened the senses to a wonderful flavor." Taiyou was staring at the menu.

"Get me some herbal tea with a slice of lemon and a mint leaf. And it better be hot!" I nodded.

"And you young sir." I almost barfed.

"I would like to try your blueberry tea." I nodded and left.

"Akasaka-san!" He turned and looked at me through the saloon style doors.

"Yes Star-chan?"

"Taiyou Nya is here. I'll set the tea up, just get some piping hot herbal tea and blueberry tea." He got it poured and I set it up and went back to their table. "Sorry to keep you waiting sirs, but here is your tea. Herbal tea with a slice of lemon and mint leaf, and blueberry tea. I'll be back to get your orders if you haven't decided already.

"We have actually. I want lemon meringue pie." I nodded.

"And you young sir?"

"I want a blueberry tart. Those are good." I nodded.

"I'll bring those right away." I went and got them and served my table right away. The sooner Taiyou and Isaac left the better.

I saw Kisshu walk by their table and what I saw made my blood boil! Taiyou just stood up and hit Kisshu then splashed his tea into Kisshu's eyes. I ran over to Kisshu's side.

"Damn alien."

"Kisshu are you okay?" He nodded and Ayoma escorted him to the men's room. My blood began to boil more. How could he do that to Kisshu? That heartless bastard.

"That was great!" I turned and punched Isaac straight across the face.

"How dare you do that Father!" I yelled.

"I told you to call me Taiyou!"

"You asshole! How dare you do that!" I went to punch him when Ryou cleared his throat.

"Miss. Star. We do not hit our customers, no matter who they are or what they did." Didn't stop me from beating the shit out of Issac. I was thinking about arguing, but didn't. I put my fist down and went to get there check. I walked back to the table and slammed it on there table.

"Here's you fucking check. Pay at the register in front of the fucking door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

"I'm not leaving yet young lady." I was about to freak but went to see if Kisshu was okay. I just walked into the boy's changing room. Kisshu was laying on the bench with a cold cloth over his eyes.

"Kisshu? Are you alright?" He took it off and looked at me. His yellow eyes were now more of an orange color and he had 1st degree burns around his sockets and nose. He looked horrible, but he smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. It was just hot you know." I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Kisshu. I shouldn't have let that happen to you." He stood and walked over to me.

"It's not your fault. I should've known not to walk by their table." I cried into his chest. "Besides, it let's me do this." He kissed me. I gasped and he slipped his tongue in. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He began to get a little frisky.

"Kisshu. Not here. What if someone walks in? What if Taiyou walks in." Kisshu sighed and stepped back and laid back down and reapplied the cloth. I sighed and walked out.

I headed back to the dining room and started to serve other tables, along with Taiyou's again.

"Where were you young lady?"

"I was checking up on Kisshu." He rolled his eyes.

"Where is he from anyways?" Didn't I already tell him?

"Cydrona. He was the baby I met when I was 1 month old, remember." He stopped what he was doing.

"That was the boy you met?" I nodded. "And the boy that was in your room when you had just gotten home?" I nodded. "Is he the one you were staying with on Cydrona?" I nodded. "Oh shit! I have to apologize." My jaw dropped. Taiyou was gonna apologize, because he wanted to!

"What?!" Isaac was shocked.

"That boy was supposed to marry my daughter, but when the planet began to go under, we thought that his family had died in a horrible earthquake. He's still alive?" He looked right at me for an answer. I nodded. "Where is he?" I regained my composure.

"I'm sorry Taiyou, but you aren't allowed into the Dressing Room. He's laying on the bench in there with a cloth. Your tea gave him 1st degree burns all over his eyes." He face palmed.

"I'll be waiting outside for you two. You better be there."

"How about at home? He needs help on his school work and asked me to help."

"Okay." Taiyou stood, paid, and left, but Isaac didn't.

"What the hell? What's going on? We're engaged. Not you and that alien!"

"Shut up Isaac. I don't give two shits what you say. Now get the fuck out of here!" He snarled and grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think so. Come here." He dragged me to the Dressing room where Kisshu just started to re-wet his cloth. He looked at the door.

"What do you want Isaac?" He noticed me. "What are you doing to Star-chan?"

"It doesn't concern you. She's mine. And nothing that crack pot father of her's says can change that. Back off and leave my girl alone. Got that!" I started to squirm to get out of his grasp, but he squeezed harder.

"Let her go!" Kisshu summoned his knives. "I won't hesitate to hurt you"

"Kisshu don't!" Just when I finished Isaac put me in front of him.

"Go ahead, but you'll hit her too." He was so shallow and... GRR! Isaac so pissed me off.

"Drop my daughter or I'll report you to the police." I turned. It was my father.

"When did you give a shit?"

"When I realized she wasn't sleeping around and the boy she's engaged to is a respectable young man, unlike you." My jaw dropped.

"She's my fiance!"

"No, Star is not your fiance. I want you to leave her alone and stop being a jack ass towards her." My jaw dropped more. Isaac scowled.

"I'll be the victor in this ya know." He marched off. I looked at Taiyou.

"Thank you Taiyou."

"You don't have to call me that anymore. I treated you the way I did to get you ready for marrying him. I'm sorry Star."

"But what about mother?"

"I wasn't the one who poisoned her... Linda was. I couldn't stop her, she threatened to call DHS on me if I did, and I didn't want you or Yue taken from me. I tried my hardest to make it seem like I was an asshole, and it looked like it worked. I really do love you Star." It all began to make sense. He didn't start hitting me until about a month after Linda was hired, and the look on his face never seemed to be completely filled with malice. My eyes watered. He cared. He really cared. I threw myself into his arms.

"I love you daddy." I never in my life thought this was going to happen. And was so happy it did.

 **... what the fuck did I write?... Well... I still like it! Hope you all do too!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Star's POV**

I was with Kisshu in one of our dimensional warps waiting for the day to finish and then we went out to our respected sides to battle. The Mew Mews and I were battling at the TV Studio and were recorded. The announcers came up to us.

"Well it looks like the Tokyo Mew Mew's have saved us again... who's this?" They turned the camera to me. "Are you new?"

"Yes. My name is Mew Star and I joined just a little bit ago."

"I see. Do you have a cute pose like the others?" I nodded. "Would you care to show us?" I nodded again and did my little pose. Slightly bent over with my hands on my upper thighs, head tilted slightly. "Do you have a little saying?" I thought for a minute. Something cute... Got it.

"I'll protect you, Nyoo." Not exactly like Ichigo's, but it worked. He did this kinda scream thing and steam came out his nose and his face turned red. Oh dear.

"You are adorable. And your outfit is divine." You mean sluttish. Whatever. "Since you're all here, could we interview you?" Everyone nodded and it started. Then he got back to me. "And what kind of animal are you?"

"Giant Panda."

"So cute! Do you eat bamboo?"

"Sometimes, it's the animal instinct thing." My tail wiggled a little and one of the camera's got it and he screamed.

"She just wiggled her tail!" This continued until Kisshu and his gang got back.

"Oh no! They're back!" I turned towards Kisshu and lipped a 'thank you' that no one could see. I stepped back.

"Demon Arrow!" A bow and arrow like Mint's appeared.

"Mint Arrow!" I looked at her and nodded. "Mint Echo!"

"Demon Echo!" We hit the alien they had just made and it died. I put my weapon away and they looked at me.

"We've seen these girls fight before, do you copy their weapons?"

"Sort of. I have many weapons, however I decided to use the ones my comrades have." The building began to shake and there was a scream.

"How many of those things do they have?"

"I don't fucking know. But they are pissing me off!"

"Ooo a potty mouth. I like it!" I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the aliens. Kisshu watched then tackled me to the floor.

"Hey cutie. How are you?" I shook a little. I really wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't or else bad things would happen.

"Get off me Kisshu."

"But why little Mew Mew? You look so much like my girlfriend. And she would never say that." I blushed. That perv! And he was pretty much telling everyone there that we were one of THOSE couples.

"Kisshu."

"Yeah?"

"Demon Mallets!" Two mallets* appeared. He jumped off and I spun the mallets in my hands. "Don't think you'll get away with that." I threw one at him. "Demon Fan!" The mallet turned into a fan and almost got Kisshu. It came back and I caught it.

"You're so feisty. I like it." I blushed harder.

"Shut up!" I through the fan again and got the chimera they had brought. I didn't 'die' though. "What is with that thing?"

"It's a very rare chimera combination of mole, armadillo, and elephant." Damn it Pai!

"What the fuck!" I dodge it's trunk with Mint and landed a few feet away. "Fucker."

"Now where's the Mew Aqua?" I was getting really pissed.

"We don't know. But thanks for the heads up. Demon Mew Aqua Rod!" I grabbed the rod and the mew aqua went straight to my rod and I managed to save it and make the rod disappear to HQ.

"What the heck! You Mew Mews are gonna regret that."

"Really now. Demon Mallets!" I grabbed the mallets and threw it, not changing it into a fan, but instead I snapped my fingers and it grew spikes and pierced the chimera's shell and made it vulnerable "Mew Ichigo!"

"Got it. Strawberry Bell. Strawberry Check!" The chimera disappeared and then Taruto and Pai grabbed my wrists.

"We'll be leaving now. If you want to see her back alive I suggest you bring us all of your Mew Aqua to Tokyo Tower's Observation Deck in an hour or you'll be back to how you were in the beginning, with only five Mew Mews." And into a dimensional warp we went.

"What the hell! Why'd you take Star-chan! She isn't supposed to get involved."

"She's the enemy Kisshu. We have too."

"Says who!"

"I did!" It was Deep Blue. I felt that cold feeling and that evil in the air. "Did you really think you Mew Mews could defeat me? I'm not as stupid as my brother." I glared at him.

"You bastard! Why do you think they should help you?"

"Because I can give them a place to live a planet to call home."

"And once all of you die this planet will become a wasteland! And Kisshu has been accepted pretty well on this planet with the humans anyways. Pai and Taruto would be as well. You have no reason to destroy us humans!"

"You are killing the planet. And is we do not kill you it will die on it's own in only a short while."

"No it won't!"

"How do you know?"

"After how much pollution we've pumped into the world and air you'd think we'd all be dead by now don't you? The world has finally realized the harm we are doing and trying to go green to save what's left."

"Which won't be much. Deep Blue has told us the horrors you humans have done." I looked at him with hate in my eyes, wide with rage and disgust.

"And what about your planet! What the fuck did you guys do to it! Sucked it dry of all of it's resources till it was nothing but a ball of dust! Then this jack ass-!"

"Shut your mouth!" Pai slapped me across the face. "Deep Blue-sama has done everything to keep us out of harm's way and is trying to keep us from going extinct! This planet was ours in the first place!"

"So humans have to go extinct!?"

"It's the only way!"

"No it's not! My mother had to die because of you! At your hands pretty much! She could've been healed, the percentage was very small, but we could have helped her with our medical knowledge. And you just killed her with no feelings. My father had to treat me like shit and sent me through hell and back until today because of it. What happened to the alliance huh?"

"What do you mean by your father Mew Mew?"

"My name is Star Nya! Taiyou's and Suisei's daughter! Sister to Yue Nya. You should be terrified right now!"

"So you're the princess?" I nodded. "I don't care. So what? I'm the god."

"God my ass! You're nothing close to a god." Pai hit me again.

"That should help remind you to watch your tongue." I glared. "What?"

"Murderer!" He glared and this time Pai punched me at the base of the neck and I passed out.

 ***like Diao Chao wields in Dynasty Warriors 4, because they look cool!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Kisshu's POV**

Pai just punched Star and she went unconscious. I just stood there and let it happen to. What kind of boyfriend am I?

"That should keep her quiet. I hope her ignorance hasn't upset you too much Deep Blue-sama."

"Not to worry Pai. She'll be dealt with as soon as we get that Mew Aqua." I scoffed and glared. "Is there something wrong Kisshu?" I looked away.

"No, I'm totally fine with you guys beating my girlfriend and knocking her unconscious in front of me."

"Kisshu. You shouldn't be with a human."

"She's not just a human though! She's the princess I have always looked up to and the one I fell in love with at a young age. Her father finally accepted me as her lover and he will kill me if he finds out what happened to her."

"You think I care? That treaty was put up by my brother as a political gain for our planet. Now that our planet has been destroyed, we no longer need the treaty. Calm down Kisshu. Once the Earth is ours, you can have anything you like."

"But what about repopulating the planet and bringing our race back? Can't do that without females. All of the women of our race were killed in the destruction of our planet. And I don't want a Cydronaian wife. I want Star, and that's all I'll accept." I picked up my girlfriend's limp unconscious body and carried her to my area of the dimension.

I laid her on what was my makeshift bed, a fucking flat rock that worked more like a table. Star looked so peaceful and if she wasn't bruised from the punches Pai gave her she'd be angelic... okay she was still angelic but still. I stroked her cheek as lightly as I could and Taruto came over.

"You really shouldn't have talked back to Deep Blue-sama Kisshu. You're going to get in trouble again."

"I don't care. Star-chan means the worlds to me, and seeing her like this breaks my heart. If taking the Earth means killing her, then I'd rather be homeless for the rest of eternity."

"What are you saying Kisshu? You've been brainwashed. Deep Blue-sama told me that she destroyed our planet." My head whipped around to glare at the small Cydronian boy who just had to be my younger brother. There was no way that Star would do that to our planet.

"I don't believe it."

"Well, if you won't believe me, ask her when she wakes up." I glared. I didn't need to ask her. I knew that Star would never do it. No matter what or the reason. She wasn't like that. Never has been and never will.

I looked back to Star. In half an hour, her life may be taken. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to her. I opened a portal to make secret dimension, one I had made when I had forgotten my love for Star and chased after Ichigo.

I brought her in and sealed it off. We were surrounded by flowers and a small river. I laid Star gently in the middle of a clearing with soft grass. The sky was red and orange with the sunset. I breathed heavily while I waited for her to awake. Soon I heard the irritated voice of Star. I turned and she was sitting up and rubbing her temple.

"Damn it Pai! When I get my hands on yo-" She looked around, in confusion, awe, and wonder. "Where am i?"

"You're in my secret dimension." She turned to me and blushed a little. "Do you like it? I made it during one of my unfaithful moments." I frowned. She was going to hit me. She laughed.

"Don't worry about that. This place is amazing Kisshu-kun." I jumped a little and blushed.

"Really?" I felt her breath on my neck.

"Really." She whispered it in a slightly seductive voice. Enough to tempt but not go overboard. I turned to her slightly, smirking.

"Should you really be talking to me like that?" She smirked back and snuggled into the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply.

"You smell amazing Kisshu-kun." I smiled and hugged her. Star sat up and looked into my eyes. She grabbed the sides of my head and slowly closed her eyes as she pulled me to her lips. I smiled and kissed her soft lips. She seemed to be in bliss as I was.

I gently pushed her onto her back and kissed Star a little more sensually. She smirked and slowly stuck her tongue out, getting the hint, I captured her tongue and the war began. Soon my hands were wandering as well were hers and we were in a full blown make out. After a few minutes we parted and we were panting.

"Hot." She nodded and I started to lick her neck, she squirmed a little and threw her head back.

"K-Kisshu wait." I did and looked into the eyes of the beautiful female that was before me.

"What is it Star-chan?" She breathed deeply.

"We need to go back." I sat up more on my arms and stared at her with sad, confused eyes.

"Why?" Star sighed deeply.

"We can't stay here because if the Mew Mews think I'm dead, everything will be destroyed. We have to go back, until this blows over. Then we can come back okay?" I nodded slowly, but sadly. I stood and we headed through the warp. When we got through, Pai was yelling.

"Kisshu! Where the hell are you? It's time to meet the Mew Mews at Tokyo Tower. Make sure you have the hostage." Star sighed and I picked her up bridal style.

"Oi, calm down Pai. I got her." He turned and glared.

"Where were you?"

"None of your damn business." He glared at Star and we headed to the tower after Pai and Taruto tied Star up and beat the shit outta her a bit more. She was hanging out of the window and ready to be dropped. The Mew Mews showed up and Ichigo seemed pissed.

"Mew Star! Kisshu! What kind of boyfriend are you! Treating her like this?!"

"You think I want to do this? I don't. But I can't do anything about it."

"Bull crap."

"Yeah! Taru-Taru why are you being a bully. I thought we were friends?"

"Who would want to be friends with you?" She looked really upset. I heard a noise of rope snapping and turned. The alien watching had orders to cut the rope if Star began to struggle, but that was not how it broke. Pai must've made the rope weak at some point so that after a certain amount of time Star would fall to her death.

The Mew Mews screamed and I broke through the window and flew down to save her. I almost had her when this brunette guy in dark blue clothes caught her and jumped back to the deck. I followed and he was on one knee kissing her hand. I growled.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Star looked pissed at the guy and like she was about to kill someone.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"He's like the blue knight? Who are you?"

"My name is the Dark Blue Knight. I hope that the princess is okay?"

"I would've been fine."

"You were falling to your death and could've died if I hadn't saved you."

"No, my boyfriend would've saved me."

"What kind of boyfriend is he?" She pointed at me. "Your lover is your enemy? This is ridiculous and stupid."

"So aren't you. He was on his way to save me. And I still had time to land on my feet if he was a tad off."

"He seems like the type to put his race and family before his love."

"You know nothing about Kisshu-kun! Watch your fucking mouth and let go." She pulled her hand back and stood ready to summon a weapon. "Demon-" The Dark Blue Knight jumped in and came to fight me. I summoned my weapons and started to fight with him.

"Kisshu!" Star ran to help but the ass-wad stopped her.

"Stand back princess. You need to stay safe. You can't fight this alien." She stomped her foot.

"Demon mallets!" The mallets appeared and she started to just swing it around. "Move." She looked at me and I ducked. Her mallet came an inch from the guys head and he blinked.

"What the hell! I'm trying to protect you."

"And I'm not the average princess. I don't need a knight to save me and I can protect myself."

"Says the one who was kidnapped."

"Shut up Mew Zakuro."

"She has a point. You need to be protected. Let me protect you from this monster."

"You know, you sound like my douche of an ex-fiance. So do something for me and step aside or I'll clean your block." The man didn't stand down and she sent him flying into a wall.

"Mew Star!"

"I said I don't need protection. If my wishes aren't met I freak the fuck out." I was able to help the girls getaway in a way that looked like I was trying to fight. Star sent me a wink in a hint hint kinda way. I know where I'm sleeping tonight.

Pai, Taruto, and I went back to our dimension and I went to my area and got ready to go to Star's.

"Where do you think you're going Kisshu?"

"None of your business. You may be my older brother Pai, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything I'm doing or going to do."

"Yes you do, since you're dating the enemy." I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Jeez'um Pai, shut up about it okay. What about Lettuce? I thought you fell in love with her." He was quiet for a bit and I heard a low growl. I smirked. I was right.

"You are not to leave. Deep Blue-sama wishes to talk to us about our failure in getting the Mew Aqua and we need to tell him about that Dark Blue Knight that saved Star." I growled. Like hell I was.

Pai left and I went through the warp and landed on Star's bed. She wasn't in there yet and it was dark. I was listening to what was happening in the house. There was an argument between that stupid bitch from before and Taiyou. The door flew open and Star was standing there glaring back.

"Shut the fuck up Linda! You don't control me!" There was a yell from downstairs.

"Star please! Don't be like this!"

"Fuck you too Dad!" She walked in and slammed the door. She was about a foot from the bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Star? It's Yue. You okay? Don't listen to Linda, she can't make you break up with Kisshu. And Dad's already given you his blessing for marrying him someday so she really shouldn't bug you."

"You know how I am Yue. I don't wanna talk to, let alone look at, that bitch!" There was a deep sigh and footsteps. Yue must've left. I felt a little blush on my face. We had Taiyou's blessing to get married! Happy days. Star got closer to the bed, looked up and saw me.

"Hey Star-chan." She blushed darkly.

"W-When did you get here Kisshu-kun?" I shrugged.

"Long enough that I was in here before you were." She faced palmed and exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that." I cupped her chin in my hands.

"Don't worry about it Star-chan." I brought her face closer and kissed her. Star fell into the kiss quickly and I pulled her on top of me and onto the bed. I laid down and we started to make out as we had while we were in the secret dimension I made only switched and as soon as she snuggled into the crook of my neck and started to suck lightly, the door flew open. It was Taiyou.

"Star it's time for supper." He looked at the bed. "Oh, Kisshu, hello. Would you like to join us?" I nodded slightly and Star popped up.

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute." He nodded and walked out the door. Star smiled and kissed my lips once more before climbing off and fixing her clothes. I sat up and we went downstairs for supper.


	11. Chapter 10

**Star's POV**

Supper was going fine for the most part. Kisshu and Yue were having a good conversation with Taiyou. Linda was pissed that Taiyou wasn't talking to her or being all over her. She kept trying to get included but was quickly cut out and ignored again. I just sat there and put in my input when appropriate and listened to the rest. Finally Linda snapped.

"Damn it Taiyou listen to me!" Everyone was quiet and Taiyou turned to his upset fiance.

"Linda, you aren't saying anything. I'm having a very needed conversation with my future son-in-law, we hope."

"What do you mean you hope? I don't want this thing here and I don't want my grandchildren to be part freak."

"You sound like fucking Isaac." I groaned.

"Don't' speak that way to your fiance." Linda snapped out.

"He's not my fiance!" We glared at each other.

"Yes he is. You won't continue to sleep with some alien from who cares where."

"Go fuck a butler." I yelled.

"Star, language." Father said, no bite and not really much of a warning.

"I'm sick of this hoe. Not only is she my teacher, but she's my fucking future stepmother. You think I want that? No, I don't. It was hard enough having her as a nanny."

"I am insulted Star. Taiyou, do something about her."

"Star, please. Not at the table."

"Fine!" I finished, stood and through my plate at Linda, it broke and landed all over her lap and in her hair. She scoffed and glared at me.

"Excuse me young lady. But as your future stepmother, I demand respect."

"And as your future step daughter, I demand you shut the fuck up and stay away from me." I went to my room and Kisshu followed shortly after.

"Star-chan?" I turned and was quickly pushed to my bed. Kisshu climbed on top of me and quickly attacked what skin was showing with his mouth.

"K-Kisshu." He kissed my lips while rubbing my inner thigh with his knee.

"We haven't done this for a while. I can't hold back much longer." We had our fun and I was panting next to Kisshu. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Amazing." We laid there for a minute and then we got to homework and went to bed. We woke up to a scream. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door. It was Linda.

"Taiyou! Taiyou! Come look at this! That monster is in Star's bed." Taiyou came and looked in.

"Did you two have sex?" We shook our heads rapidly.

"Hell no. You may not know me that well Dad, but I have morals. No sex till marriage."

"And I'm not ready to risk being a father."

"Then there is no problem Linda. Come. You need to get ready for work." He walked away and she glared.

"I will get you Cydronian." And she left.

"Why does she hate me so much?"

"Because you make me happy and she wants me anything but."

"She's a bitch."

"Exactly." We got up and I stretched. I headed for the shower but Kisshu cut me off. "Kisshu?!"

"Come one Star. Let's shower together." I blushed. It's been awhile since we bathed together.

We undressed and stepped into the shower. I was blushing so hard during the whole thing. I kept my back to Kisshu the whole time, which he took as 'play with me as you wish' which he did. We managed to finish, get out and ready in time for school.

We got downstairs and Linda was arguing with Taiyou. She turned to us as we came down the last flight of stairs and she glared.

"Where the hell have you been! We're now going to be late because you took to long doing whatever you two were doing!"

"We aren't going to be late if you stop sassing and get your fat ass out the door and into the limo." Kisshu and I walked right past her and got into the limo, Linda right after us, forcing a kiss from Taiyou.

"You better be happy we're going to just make it."

"We aren't going to just make it. We'll be there 30 minutes early. Now just shut up and let us ride in peace." She didn't take my advice and continued to complain about us being late and it being mine and Kisshu's fault.

When we got there she hurried in and then Kisshu and I walked into the school and to the classroom. No one was there except for the students with class duties, Ichigo and Aoyama.

"Good Morning Star."

"Good Morning Ichigo." She looked wearily at Kisshu. "Don't worry about it Ichigo. Kisshu only does what he does because if he doesn't his 'leader' will kill me and he doesn't want that."

"Either way you'll die Star, you know that."

"I don't care if I do. I love Kisshu, and he loves me. That's all that matters to me. I'm sorry." I sat down and went through my homework in case I forgot something. I didn't and just sat there and talked to Kisshu, then Isaac walked in.

"Hey Star-ch-" Isaac began.

"Shut the fuck up. No one cares what you have to say and you are not allowed to call me 'Star-chan' only 'Nya-san'. Got it?"

"Oh come on hu-"

"Nya-san!"

"Fine then, Nya-san, I saw Kisshu on the TV last night. He was flirting with the new Mew Mew." I rolled my eyes. Some girls walked in and automatically went to me.

"Did you see the news last night Star-san?" I shook my head. "Kisshu-kun was flirting with the new Mew Mew."

"Yeah, she's a panda."

"I think she's cute!"

"I know! She has the cutest ears!"

"That's not why we're here girls. We wanted Star-san to know that Kisshu-kun was flirting with that Mew Mew." I rolled my eyes.

"A boy can flirt you know. I don't care if Kisshu flirts as long as he doesn't stray again."

"Well it does make sense since she had a fiance at the same time she was dating him."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was arranged and my father broke it off a few days ago?"

"Your dad broke the marriage off?"

"Yeah. He was forced to act the way he did because his of his current 'fiance'. You know the bitch that took our homeroom teacher's spot till she came back from maternity leave."

"You mean Akuma-sensei?"

"You mean Hoe-sensei? Yeah." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me Miss. Nya. What was that?"

"I called you a hoe."

"Don't push your luck Miss. Nya."

"And don't push yours." We glared at each other and you could see the sparks. She got to the front of the room and began attendance.


	12. Chapter 11

**Star's POV**

"Okay, everyone's here. Now, as you all know we will be having a school festival soon. You're class president and vice president will now take over." Linda went and sat at the back of the room while our President and vice president went up.

"So what should we do?"

"Cafe?" I sighed.

"No. That is so typical. Everyone will think of that."

"Haunted house?"

"Typical." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Play?"

"No one will agree on one and we all know it." I rolled my eyes with my response.

"Then what do you suggest Miss Nya." I glared at Linda.

"Well hoe. Why not a planetarium? We'll make different planets and constellations and have people come in for a tour. It's educational and fun. We could also talk about intergalactic relations if need be."

"Who cares about aliens?" I glared.

"Oh, I don't know." I walked over to Kisshu. "Maybe because one of our classmates is an alien. Kisshu's a Cydronian remember?"

"If we agree to do the planetarium, who'd lead it and how would we do everything?"

"Well obviously we'll make the room look like space. Cover the windows, make the room black, make planets and constellations, and dress up as aliens. Kisshu and I can give the tour and information since we've both been in space most recently."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll deal with that later."

"Well then. All in favor of the planetarium and alien information?" Everyone raised their hands. "Unanimous. Okay. We'll do a planetarium." I heard a scoff and turned to Linda.

"Akuma-sensei, why are you so against this idea?" She said nothing, but by her eyes and body language, it had something to do with Kisshu and I. "Fine. Be that way."

We started to discuss jobs more in detail and then Kisshu and I started to discuss the relations between Earth and his old planet, but there wasn't much information.

"How could we get more information Star-chan?" I thought and then it hit me.

"We could ask Dad! He'd know since he's the reason we met." Kisshu nodded and patted my head.

"You're so cute when you're excited." I smiled. Some of the girls walked over.

"Hey Kisshu. Do you think that you could get some of those monsters you make?" I blinked. Now that I think about it. Why DON'T these kids hate Kisshu? I mean, he's trying to destroy the planet.

"No. No way!" Ichigo glared at Kisshu.

"Why not Ichigo?" She freaked and her ears and tail popped out and she ran out of the room with Aoyama right behind her. "What's her problem?"

"Well shouldn't it be the whole classes choice?"

"You're right Mitsuki. Hey everyone! Do we want Kisshu to bring in some of those monsters?"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!" I sighed and so didn't Kisshu. I felt a hand on mine.

"You know what's going to happen." He whispered. I nodded.

"I know."


	13. Chapter 12

**Star's POV**

For the next month, Kisshu and I got information from my father, dealt with Linda's bitchiness, fought on the battlefield, and helped plan the planetarium. Soon, it was festival day.

"Come see the planets and constellations of the Milky Way Galaxy and hear alien information!" People in the hall were yelling while wearing authentic alien costumes. Most people thought it was bullshit, others came in no problem.

"And that is how the treaty between Cydronian and Earth started." Kisshu and I had just finished telling the history of the Cydronian/Earth peace treaty for the third time. We had a schedule of how we were going to be doing stuff, the mornings of the two days would be history, the evenings would be a Q&A for Kisshu and I.

"So Cydronian's can summon weapons at will?" Kisshu nodded as he summoned his scythes. "That is so cool." We continued until one of the girls came over.

"Kisshu, where's those monsters?" He sighed.

"My brothers are bringing them." She smiled and went away. I turned to him and sighed.

"I wish you'd tell me where they were." He sighed to.

"I wish your life wasn't being dangled in front of my face to make me do this." I sighed as we continued when we heard this big explosion.

"What was that?" The girl that had asked about the chimera's asked. I ran off with Kisshu while he said that it would be his brothers bringing the things.

We transformed and saw that Pai and Taruto had brought three giant chimera's.

"What the fuck?" Kisshu was floating next to Pai and sighed as he sent his chimera after us, at the same time as his brothers.

"Demon Mallets." I summoned my mallets and sent them forward. "Demon Fans." They changed and hit one of the chimeras, Taruto's to be exact. We continued the battle, won, and the festival for that day was over. Ichigo and I returned to the classroom, shaking slightly.

"Where were you two?"

"We went and hid in the bathroom. It was scary." Ichigo nodded and Kisshu came in. Everyone glared at him.

"What the hell was that Kisshu!" Everyone was angry. I stepped forward.

"You guys can't blame him!"

"Standing up for the person who attacked the school?!" They continued the glare.

"Who agreed to have him bring them? All of you did. So it's your fault, not his. He was just listening. You guys didn't listen to Ichigo when she said no, did you?" They all then felt a little bad.

"Still! He attacked us." I sighed.

"And you all start caring now?! He did this last year and let me remind all the girls, that as soon as he walked through that door in a school uniform you all wanted to know if he was single. And Ai, Shii, you tried to get him to go out with you his first day working at Cafe Mew Mew." Everyone continued their thing.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I turned to Isaac.

"No one gives a shit what you say Isaac. You were all for abuse and had a little party for yourself when my mother died. Kisshu was there to comfort me remember? None of you can say anything, the fact is, the attack failed, and if you weren't paying attention, he didn't have that weird sadistic look on his face like the other two, he looked upset." Everyone sighed and apologized to Kisshu, whereas Ayoma, Ichigo, and Isaac were not.

"He still attack us Star." I turned to Ichigo.

"And?" I got closer to her ear. "Didn't Ayoma try and KILL you last year? Didn't you cry over Kisshu when he was killed trying to protect you FROM Ayoma?" She glared at me.

"That's-"

"Exactly the point. You and Ayoma have no room to be like that to Kisshu, and neither does Isaac considering he's a sadistic ass anyways." Everyone got ready for the next day and I walked home with Kisshu, avoiding Linda like the plague. We got home and she was sitting on the couch eating chips.

"How was your day bitch and freak?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know hoe, how was sitting on your ass stuffing your face and adding to the fat in your ass?" She glared.

"Respect me damn you!" I turned to her.

"Make me. You can't do a damn thing about anything I do. You didn't give birth to me. Even if you become my stepmother, you will STILL mean nothing." Kisshu and I went to my room and did homework.


	14. Chapter 13

**Star's POV**

It was coming close to Christmas and I was getting very excited. They didn't have Christmas on Cydronia, so it was going to be a first in a lot of things. First Christmas with Kisshu, first one with Dad not being an asshole, and first without my mother. Dad was having the servants get everything ready when I got a call. It was Ryou.

"Hello?"

"Star-san? We need you to come to the Cafe. It's urgent!"And with that he hung up. I sighed as I put my phone away and turned to Yue, who just came to see how everything was going.

"Star?"

"Sorry Onii-sama. I have to go to the Cafe. I think it's..." I looked side to side for Linda and leaned forward. "I think it's Mew Mew stuff." I whispered. He frowned and then nodded.

"Got it. Be safe." I nodded and left. But not before being sassed by Linda.

"Where are you going young lady?" Linda asked.

"Work."

"Well surely you don't have to go in now." I looked at her.

"Yes, I do. Someone called out and they can't go off only two waitresses, considering one has to work the cash register, and the other one takes a tea break most of the time." I got out and hurried over. I got downstairs into the head quarters.

"You're late." Ryou was irritated, as where most of the girls. I was the last one there.

"Sorry. Bitch of a bitch held me up. So what's up?" Ryou turned on the screen.

"It looks like the Cydronian's think that something is about to happen like last year. They think that Mew Aqua will appear above the City Christmas Tree again this year." I nodded as we transformed and headed out.

"This is bull shit." I said while crossing my arms.

"Why is it bullshit?" I shrugged as, low and behold, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto where hovering around the star on the top of the tree.

"Do you really think they'll be Mew Aqua here Pai?"

"Yes Kisshu, according to my calculations, it will appear here within the hour."

"Hey! Look!" Taruto pointed to us. Kisshu looked to me and smiled.

"Well hello Panda. Haven't seen you for a while." He flew down and in front of me. "You wanna come be under my tree?" I blushed.

"Kisshu! Stop flirting with the enemy." Kisshu rolled his eyes as he summoned his scythes and started to attack me. I knew he would never hurt me, but we loved to spar on his planet, and we hadn't for a while so...

"Demon Scythes." Out came two scythes similar to Kisshu's and we started to spar, though to almost everyone else it looked like we were fighting. I managed to hit Kisshu so that he flew up a bit.

"Nice job Panda." He began to come at me when something flew by and cut him across the chest. I saw blood fall as he collapsed on the ground. My eyes widened as I wanted to scream. The Dark Blue Knight landed next to me.

"There. That should keep him down for a while." I growled as Ichigo got the Mew Aqua. I turned to go over to Kisshu, but Pai and Taruto were already carrying him through a dimensional warp. I turned and slapped the Dark Blue Knight.

"What was that for princess?" I growled as the tears began to fall.

"You had no right! No right at all damn it! Stay out of my business, out of my way, and out of my LIFE!" I ran off, changed back, and went home. Dad was waiting for me.

"Star? Where did you go off to?" He saw the tears on my face. "Star? What's wrong?" I ran past him.

"Ask Yue! Ask him about Cafe Mew Mew and he'll tell you. Don't let Linda know. I need to go see Kisshu!" I got in my room and jumped through the warp and landed on a rock island and ran, looking for Kisshu.

"What are you doing here?" It was Taruto.

"W-Where's Kisshu?"

"Why do you care?" He asked coldly.

"He happens to be my boyfriend and I care about him." Taruto scoffed, but showed me to where Kisshu was anyways. He had been laid on a flat rock, and Pai was over him stitching him back up and cleaning up the blood.

"K-Kisshu." I slowly walked over and fell to my knees next to him.

"What are you doing here!?" Pai wasn't happy.

"I came to see how Kisshu was doing!" I snapped back. I then leaned down and kissed Kisshu gently and gently laid my head on his chest.

"Kisshu. You'll make it through this right? Please make it through this. You made it through last time right? I'm sorry I wasn't there then, I wasn't able to leave the planet. Please Kisshu, I love you." I was then thrown back into my room, and landed on my floor. The door then flew open. It was my father.

"Star! You're a-" He stopped when he saw the blood in my hair. "Star!" I turned, crying. "Star what happened." He hurried in and shut the door behind him.

"K-Kisshu's hurt. He's bleeding Papa. He could die! And I'm not allowed to see him." I cried harder and he hugged me.

"Star, go wash up. We'll talk more later." I nodded as I went to shower. I cried all the while. I couldn't help but hope that Kisshu was okay.

So Christmas passed, and Kisshu wasn't there. I saved his presents in my room, under my bed, and waited.

After the winter holiday, I saw Kisshu back at school. I couldn't help myself when I ran over to him.

"Kisshu!" Tears were in my eyes as I stopped in front of him. I wanted to throw myself at him, but I wasn't sure on the status of his wound. "Are you okay?" He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm alright. But where were you?"

"I wasn't allowed in the dimension, Pai and Taruto thought I was there to finish you off because they think I'm allied with the fucker who hurt you." He must have seen the rage and hate in my eyes because he flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry I missed Christmas and New Years, Star." My eyes automatically softened.

"It's alright Kisshu. You were healing." I kissed his lips gently when someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me." It was Linda.

"What?" She glared.

"It's time for class, now sit down." We did and as the day went on, I was worried for Kisshu. He came over that day and my father was more then happy to see he was okay.

"Kisshu. It's good to see you're doing well." Linda walked into the living room and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to my father.

"Yes, It's so good to see that you didn't die from that wound." Dad didn't look at her very pleased, as I glared.

"Shut the fuck up Linda. Leave him alone." I headed up to my room and Kisshu followed close behind. "If I could kick her out of this house." Kisshu placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's okay Star." He kissed me gently. "I wish we could go further. I've missed you so much." I nodded.

"I understand." I had finished calming down and we were going back downstairs, Kisshu ahead of me.

Linda was walking up the stairs, and when she passed Kisshu she pushed him and he hit the wall, and she didn't just push him, she shoved him as hard as she could. When Kisshu hit his back, I saw something happen under his shirt, and then saw blood beginning to seep into his uniform.

"Kisshu!" I ran down more and grabbed him, putting his arm over my shoulders and another around his waist. I glared at Linda. But I couldn't deal with her. I brought him down the stairs the rest on the way and laid him on the couch.

"Star what happened?" It was Yue. His eyes widened. "His wound reopened? How?" I glared as I heard this snotty laugh. Linda was at the door.

"I didn't know that would happen." I stood.

"She pushed him, causing it to open." Yue glared at her as well. Kisshu moaned in pain and I turned to him. "Yue, go get Papa. We have a new family doctor right? Get him too." He ran off and I was left with Linda.

"I won't let you save him." She began to advance when I saw Kisshu summon one of his scythes.

"Kisshu don't. She's not worth it." He looked at me before passing out. Linda was behind me now. When I turned and just punched her in the face, knocking her to the floor.

"Well I never!" I growled down at her.

"Shut up and leave! I never want you near Kisshu again, let alone me. I suggest you give it all up and just fucking leave!" Father, Yue, and the doctor then walked in and we went straight to stitching Kisshu back up.


	15. Chapter 14

**Star's POV**

We patched Kisshu up, and after dad had a long discussion with Linda, she was kicked out of the house and the air in the house seemed to become fresh and clean.

Kisshu was taken back by Pai and Taruto, and though Pai didn't, Taruto thanked us for fixing Kisshu back up.

A month later, Valentine's day to be exact, I was walking over to the cafe for some last minute work before going to see Kisshu. What ended up happening is that Kisshu found me first and asked me to come with him to his dimension.

"I'm sorry Kisshu, but I have to stay. I need to tie up loose ends here on Earth, and then we can." Kisshu understood, and we just walked for a bit until we got in front of an abandoned house and Isaac walked up.

"What are you doing with her freak?" He stepped forward as Kisshu did and stepped in front of me.

"I can walk with my girlfriend if I want to. It's not like you have anything to do with her anymore." Issac's eyes narrowed.

"You want to bet?"

"I'd like to see what you can do for Star that I already can't that would make her go for you." Kisshu seemed to be returning to his old self and it made me kind of happy.

"I'll show you." Isaac began to glow blue, and when the glowing went away, there stood the Dark Blue Knight. Kisshu and I both glared.

"You're the Dark Blue Knight. Should've known. I should've known that the only asshole in my life would be the asshole in combat thinking he's saving me." Isaac cocked his head.

"I am trying to protect you princess."

"Stop calling Star princess. She deserves a more deserving name by a more deserving person." And with that they began to fight each other. I just stood back and watched as I got a call on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Star? Where are you? Ryou's getting agitated because you're almost 30 minutes late."

"Sorry Ichigo. But I can't leave Kisshu right now. He's in the middle of a fight with an idiot." I said as I watched Kisshu block one of Isaac's attacks.

"Star! That is no reason to be late!"

"It is if Issac's the Dark Blue Knight and he's trying to kill Kisshu to prove that he's worth my love. I'm waiting to see if I need to back Kisshu up or keep Kisshu from killing him, because no matter how fulfilling that may be, I can't have Kisshu have murderer on his earth records." I hung up the cell and continued to watch. Now that I think about it... I shouldn't have told her they were trying to kill each other... oh well.

The fight continued as the other Mew Mews appeared.

"Star! Why haven't you transformed?" Lettuce asked. I turned to the others.

"Well Mew Lettuce, that would be because I don't need to be a Mew Mew to kick Isaac's ass." They got positioned to fight.

"We have to protect the Dark Blue Knight." I glared as I then transformed and blocked their way. "Mew Star! Move!"

"No! You won't hurt Kisshu." I heard a groan as I turned to see that Kisshu had gotten cut. I glared. "Demon Mallets!" Out came my mallets. "Ribbon Demon Spike!*" The spikes came from my mallets as I threw it and it went by the Dark Blue Knights head. He turned to me.

"What was that for?!" I grabbed my mallets as I walked over to him, spikes still out. I got up to him and in his face.

"I suggest you stand down Isaac. You will never have my heart. It belongs to Kisshu and Kisshu alone. Hurting Kisshu, doesn't make me like you any better, only worse." He scowled. I walked over to Kisshu.

"Hey Star."

"If I could kill him I would." Kisshu smiled slightly.

"Alright." I turned to the Mew Mews, a glare set on my face as they stood next to the Dark Blue Knight.

"So, here's a nice question that I think should be asked. Who's on what side?" The other Mew Mews cocked their heads.

"What do you mean Mew Star?" Ichigo asked.

"I mean that I won't let anyone hurt Kisshu. If Kisshu gets hurt again, I will attack whoever harmed him with no hesitation. And if you are going to fight by HIM." I looked over to Isaac. "Then I am afraid to say that we will be enemies." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Mew Star are you insane?" I looked at Ichigo.

"Mew Ichigo, my feelings for Kisshu run stronger your feelings for Aoyama. You wouldn't fight against him when you found out he was Sea Blue until after Kisshu was killed and he had begged you to kill him. Don't talk to me about being insane." She bit her lip.

"Then we are enemies." I looked to Zakuro. I nodded.

"It was good being your ally and your friend. I will say this. I am not going to allow the Cydronian's to destroy the human race. They have done unforgivable things, and I won't let them continue, but I refuse to have Kisshu put in danger anymore." I turned to Kisshu.

"Star. Are you sure you want to do this. They are your friends." I smiled.

"After the loose ends Kisshu." I kissed his cheek. "We can run away. But until then, me and you are still on opposing sides, even if I am no longer with the Mew Mews." He kissed my forehead and left, and I turned to the Mew Mews.

"Are you really leaving the Mew Mews?" I shrugged.

"I refuse to work with the one who hurt my loved one, and who laughed at the death of my mother and approved of the abuse I once received." They all nodded and I went home while they went to tell Ryou the news. I got a call to come to headquarters.

"What do you want?" I said as I walked in.

"Turn in your pendant." I glared.

"You want me to turn in my pendant because I refuse to work with the Dark Blue Knight? I understand firing Kisshu, but unless you forgot, Isaac isn't really hero material. I wouldn't trust him with washing a piece of dirt." Ryou sighed.

"You're right. However you must understand that if Kisshu attacks us, we will attack him." I stood straight.

"Then you must understand that I won't let anyone hurt him." He glared as I turned and left. Things were about to become much more difficult.

 ***Yeah, I just started using the 'Ribbon' attack stuff... they'll be short lived.**


	16. Chapter 15 Last Chapter

**Star's POV**

I had just gotten a call from Isaac asking me to meet him in front of one of the shrines in town. I didn't want to, but decided that I might as well hear him out.

As I walked onto the shrine grounds, I saw Isaac and he didn't seem to be doing well.

"Isaac? What do you want? And are you okay?" He looked up and he transformed into the Dark Blue Knight. Right afterwards Kisshu and his brothers appeared.

"That's him?" Kisshu nodded. Pai and Taruto got down on one knee as Kisshu stayed standing. At that moment, Isaac changed again, into Deep Blue.

"WHY didn't I see this coming?" Out of the sky came this huge ship, and after I got the Mew Mews there and transformed, we began the fight.

"This seems all too familiar." Mint said. I nodded as everything seemed to play out as it did last year, except I headed straight to the ship.

Once I got in I saw Deep Blue and I glared.

"You bastard!"

"Watch your tongue human! I am here to claim this planet for us once again!"

"Why? Because you slowly destroyed yours? You tricked Kisshu and his brothers Deep Blue! Just like your brother."

"Don't compare me to the likes of him!"

"Why? Because it's true? You're only copying him, only this time you made sure that failure wasn't an option. If you didn't get Earth back, then Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto would have to die, and at this point in time, Taruto's already been taken down by Pai." Kisshu appeared.

"Is it true Deep Blue-sama? Did you destroy Cydrona?" Deep Blue smirked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is killing that girl!" Kisshu turned to me, shook his head, then teleported and went to kill Deep Blue, but got run through. My heart broke as he was thrown towards me. I kneeled and picked him up.

"Kisshu."

"Sorry Star. Seems like I got myself killed again." I cried as he tried to kiss me before passing. I laid him down as I stood.

"Pathetic excuse for a servant."

"Demon Mallets!" My mallets came to my hands.

"You think those puny mallets can do anything to me?" I picked up Kisshu's scythes and attached it to the ends of my mallets, where they fused for the moment. I faced Deep Blue.

"It's too bad Issac. Unlike Ichigo and Aoyama, there is no one who is willing to save you." There was that cocky smirk that screamed Isaac.

"You think you can kill me?"

"I don't think. I know. Ribbon Demon Rebirth!" I threw my mallets, they began to glow, and as they came closer to Deep Blue, they made an energy ball between the spikes big enough to keep Deep Blue from deflecting it, and as he fell, so did Mew Aqua. I cried as I went back over to Kisshu.

"S-Star?" I smiled and hugged him. The other Cydronians came up and smiled, then all the Mew Mews changed back.

"Not again." I shrugged as we left the ship and it was sent to space again, and left there to float.

"So, are you done trying to force the Earth to be yours this time?" Pai nodded as he slowly put an arm around Lettuce's shoulders. Taruto was standing next to Pudding with a small blush on his face. I smiled.

"Well. Today's a good day then!"

 **FFWD 10 YEARS**

I had just gotten back from my honeymoon with Kisshu. I was now Star Ikisatashi.

Kisshu and I had both continued in school, and graduated. Yue went to college to get an astronomy degree, Aoyama and Ichigo are engaged, Taruto and Pudding are going steady, and Pai and Lettuce are as well. Cafe Mew Mew is open, though it is now just a cafe. Father found a new wife, much better than Linda, who was currently in jail.

We were having a party at my father's with all of our friends.

"So Star, how was your honeymoon?" I smiled at Ichigo.

"Busy." She blushed slightly.

"S-Sorry for asking." I smiled. Ichigo and Ayoma were with the WWF, and had recently returned from a trip to America.

"It's alright Ichigo." She smiled this time.

"So what's the party for?" Pai asked near the end of the party. I sighed as I looked at Kisshu, who was talking to my father.

"Well..." I stopped talking. He didn't pry as the party came to an end. Kisshu and I stood in the front of the ballroom, near the stairs leading to the entryway.

"Well... it's time to close the party, and we'd also like to tell you the reasoning for the party." I said. Kisshu grabbed my hand.

"Ten years ago, I had asked Star to come with me to a place where no one could bother us and there will always be peace." Everyone slowly frowned.

"This party, was a goodbye party. We are leaving, headed to another dimension. We've had this plan since we were on his planet. We were going to get married and go somewhere where no conflicts could rip us apart." Ichigo stepped forward.

"What? But you just came back!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't bare being separated from Kisshu. Once we leave, we will most likely never return to Earth. However." I pulled out a box.

"This box." Kisshu pulled out a strange looking device. "Holds communicators. It will produce holographic images of us as we speak to each other, so we will never truly be apart." Everyone began to tear up.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this sooner."

"It's okay Star, we understand." I smiled and after we handed out all of the communicators, Kisshu and I stood back at the top of the stairs.

"Good Bye everyone."

"Good Bye Star! Good Bye Kisshu!" And with that, Kisshu and I walked through the dimensional warp, into our own dimension.

 **The End**


End file.
